


Sub Hunt (both switch)

by eccentric_kittens



Series: Hisoka And My OC Being Kinky Chaotic Bitches [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animalistic, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Come Swallowing, Communication, Dom/sub, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hisoka Is A Good Boy, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Masochism, Master/Pet, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Power Dynamics, Public Hand Jobs, Sadism, Scratching, Sub Hunt, Switch Hisoka, Switch Reader, Switching, Teasing, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Wholesome, blowjob, dom reader, ish, master/pet dynamic, primal, sub Reader, sub hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Hisoka and Reader get up to some kinky shit in the woods because hey that's a better way to decide who gets to dom rather than wrecking a hotel room, right?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Hisoka And My OC Being Kinky Chaotic Bitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sub Hunt (both switch)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to have read the first work in this series to understand this one but context may help. Please mind the tags as they will change work by work :)
> 
> First person reader is nameless with no/gender neutral pronouns, although they are referred to with pet names some may interpret as feminine such as darling

I can barely meet his gaze over my mug of hot chocolate. The heat in my cheeks I can blame on the steam, I suppose. But the fidgeting and constant shifting of my body completely gives me away. He watches with barely concealed amusement, hardly touching his green tea. 

It’s a thrilling feeling, the knowledge that no one in this empty little 24 hour coffee shop knows what just went down a few hours ago in our wrecked hotel room. Or, what almost happened. I get the welcome sense that we haven’t even gotten started, haven’t even scratched the surface of what we might get up to together. I can’t let myself get caught up in the memories or the hypotheticals of what may be to come though - his eyes track my expression with warm interest. 

Tired and soft around the eyes, even softer around that smile. We washed up in the bathroom when we got here, so the last of the makeup has been washed away. It’s small but it really makes a big difference to his face. His hair hangs damp and kinking around his neck. It just barely hides some of the more obvious bitemarks and bruises, just starting to bloom. They’re still red but some areas are already purpling. 

I find myself tracking his marks, trying to remember how each one was made. Three bite marks, each darker than the last as I got more confident from his reactions. The stripe across his neck is from when I choked him with Nen, the slightly lighter line just under it from the table leg. Not gonna lie, he looks hot marked up like this.

“Too hot?” he asks, breaking my reverie. 

My glazed over eyes blink owlishly. “Hm? What?”

He’s not a mind reader there’s no way he -

“The cocoa. Is it too hot to drink?”

I laugh softly under my breath. “Oh. No, yeah, it’s fine. It’ll cool down soon.”

He tuts and reaches across the little wooden table between us and plucks it from my hands adroitly. I start to protest but trail off when he starts blowing on my drink, eyes closed. I try not to stare too openly at the way his lips pout. Is it possible to miss kissing a person? After a little while he opens his eyes and hands me back the drink. I take a sip and he smiles approvingly. 

“Better?”

“Mm. Thanks.”

How are we so quiet now? Earlier we were -

**_“Please...Please, Master…”_ **

Well we were a lot more vocal, put it that way. 

My foot brushes against his under the table by accident and I move away instinctively. He chases me, his high heel tapping my foot playfully. I look up and he’s giving me The Look. Bloodlust. Nowhere near enough to be dangerous to me or anyone else here but I finally catch a glimpse of a writhing need beneath his calm exterior. He hides it quickly enough, replacing his smooth smile. 

“I guess we have unfinished business, huh?” I start, trying to suppress what threatens to be a wide grin at the idea of it. 

He tilts his head slightly. “Bathroom?”

I blink at him, caught off guard again. 

“What - you - no, Hisoka, I meant -”

“Kidding,” he cuts off my rambling with a smug look. “I doubt this little cafe could handle us.”

“True,” I admit, recalling the bed exploding beneath me. “I can’t believe they literally just kicked us out. We offered to pay, what else do you want?”

“I would wager he understood that if he allowed us to stay, even if we could cover the charges, that we’d just do the same thing to whatever other room he gave us.”

I frown a little, about to disagree and claim that we would have been more careful given a second chance, then his heel slides up my leg and seats itself between my legs. Barely touching each inner thigh, just sitting on the bit of seat between them.

“Y - yeah, I guess - that’s - yeah, true,” I manage to get out, squirming under the pressure of his cheery stare

I glance nervously at the elderly man behind the counter who’s been giving Hisoka less than friendly looks the entire time we’ve been here. Fuck it. Two can play this game.

I slip off my shoe and mirror his action with my own leg, enjoying the brief look of surprise when I press my foot straight against him and press. 

He hurries to pick up his tea and bring it to his mouth, moaning into the cup obscenely.

I splutter quietly into my own mug, still teasing him under the table. 

“Maybe we should check into a different hotel then.”

“Hmm,” I hum, pretending to consider his suggestion while pressing harder. “Maybe. But we don’t want the same thing to happen hotel after hotel. People will talk.”

Hisoka slips a hand beneath the table subtly, pretending to adjust his heels. Instead I feel his nails walking up over my knee onto my thigh. A table this small, a tablecloth this thick. We’re only just getting away with this. 

“What do you suggest then? How else are we going to decide which of us is in the dominant position for any given...playdate,” he offers, unsure of how to define what we’re doing. 

The nails on my thigh slide up until his palm is laid flat, rubbing in small circles. It warms my skin, sets my teeth on edge. I retract my leg and he does the same, apparently planning something else going by the expression.

I shrug lightly at his words, taking another sip of hot chocolate. He picks this time of course to drag me closer by pulling the seat of my chair until I’m pressed right against the table, our knees touching. I choke on my drink, coughing a little into a napkin. 

“Oh, dear, are you alright?” he asks, false sympathy lacing his tone. “Is there anything I can do?”

I smile back just as falsely. “Fine, my love.”

I copy his trick again, my own hand sneaking under the table cloth and resting at his hip, pinching the skin there gently. He shifts in his seat a little. His hand starts moving…

“Anything else I can get you two?”

I freeze up, unable to look up. Shit…

“No thank you, just the bill please. Oh, but could you wait another ten minutes before bringing it? Thank you,” Hisoka adds before the owner even accepts or denies. 

The man stays a beat longer as if he might talk back then finally leaves, grumbling under his breath. 

“So what we really need is a place to play away from prying eyes,” I realise aloud. “Somewhere we won’t be disturbed. Interrupted. And like you said - a way to decide who’s - y’know.”

Hisoka grips my inner thigh, letting his nails dig a little. 

“How about a game?”

He produces a deck of cards from nowhere with his free hand. I shake my head wryly. 

“No way, absolutely not. You cheat and you know it.”

He gasps in mock-offence. “Don’t insult my honour, darling. I would never cheat.”

I curl my fingers and pull at his pants a little. 

“No? You don’t cheat, hm? You sure?” I push, watching his lips part slightly as I slide my hand into his pants slightly, softly grazing the skin of his belly. 

“Maybe a little,” he admits, his own hand a little more hesitant now that I’m being this forward. It’s kind of like a chase, like -

_ Oh _ . That’s _ it _ . That’s  _ perfect. _

Hisoka watches my face light up, tilting his head curiously. 

“Hm?” he prompts.

“How familiar are you with the concept of a subhunt?” I ask, lowering my voice.

The bloodlust from earlier increases noticeably, a sharp breath escaping him before he holds himself back. Hisoka closes his eyes and balls his fists on the table as if concentrating. 

“I’ll take that to mean you know what I’m talking about,” I infer with a smile. “In that case, maybe that’s a good way to settle our disagreement. Rest up somewhere tonight, pick a day. We go to the woods, separate for an hour and then the first one to find and capture the other gets to call the shots. Thoughts?”

He grips the table, so hard his knuckles whiten. I mercifully withdraw my hand and hold his instead. 

“Hisoka?”

He nods imperceptibly. “Yes. I’d like that.”

I look over to the owner and nod with a smile. He picks up the checkbook and starts to approach. 

“Then let’s take these drinks to go.”

\----

The arrangement is pretty simple, neat even. If this goes well, maybe it could become a regular thing. 

He was loathe to leave me after we arrived at the edge of the woods, despite the arrangement to find each other again in an hour. Scowling and sulking, only cheering up when I reminded him why we were separating to begin with. I replay our short coffee date from a couple of days ago over in my head, to distract me from the boredom of trekking over the unsteady green ground of the woods, our venue for the evening. 

“Should’ve just settled it over a game of laser tag,” I grumble to myself, brushing a snagged branch from where it sticks to my sleeve. 

A subhunt is all fun and games until you can’t find your prey. I replay the image of Hisoka’s expression when our hands were under the table. Worth it to see that face again I suppose. Although as my ankle rolls and I very nearly topple over a hillside, I promise myself quite firmly that next time will definitely be laser tag. 

The crack of a twig in the underbrush gives me pause. 

It’s not him, his Zetsu is far too perfect to give away such an obvious sound. However animals tend to scatter from Hisoka, especially when he’s overcome by bloodlust. So it could be a small animal fleeing his presence. I press myself flush to a tree, scanning my surroundings. 

We haven’t had much time to plan but I doubt his is so simple as to just jump out and attack at random. Which is exactly what I’m doing. His Nen isn’t really the problem, I can reverse that with my own easily enough. No the real issue is his brute strength, combat ability and strategic brilliance. His skill far outweighs my own, years of indulging in the most dangerous fights you can find will do that for you. He definitely went easy on me in our little wrestle but I get the feeling he won’t be so magnanimous in a real battle for dominance. 

I do have one ace up my sleeve. He knows well enough about Funhouse Mirror, my defensive Nen technique, but has yet to learn of the way my Nen manifests offensively. So the plan is to play innocent, let him think he has me completely overpowered and use his desires against him until the right moment, at which point I can strike. Of course the real challenge isn’t going to be whether or not I can pin him, it’s going to be whether or not I’ll give in before I get the chance to make my move. Lord knows he broke me quickly enough last time. It did take me by surprise. Not often am I so quick to submit, especially when we hadn’t even discussed anything. 

No safewords, no limits, didn’t even get past the online quiz. Somehow we managed to tread that thin line of knowing exactly what the other wanted. It was like we’d danced the same routine a thousand times. 

**_“Is that something you’d like, my love? Being my obedient little puppet?”_ **

How did he know? Intuition? Or am I just that obvious?

Then again I read him easily enough the same way. The ways the corners of his lips pulled up, how his gasps quickened, dotted with those little moans and sighs. The feeling of his body pushing up against me, showing me where he wanted more.

I think back to this morning, when we lay in bed discussing the hunt. 

\-----

“Okay, so - we’re using the traffic light safeword system, tapping if we can’t speak, humming if we can’t move. Our limits are permanent physical damage, broken bones -”

“For now.”

“- but yeah, so we’ve got our limits down, we’ve got our aftercare spot organised - a small cabin north of the hunting zone with a first aid kit, bathtub filled, snacks at the ready - are you listening?”

His face is smushed up against my shoulder, eyes closed, mouth parted slightly. 

“I know you’re not asleep.”

His mouth twitches and he finally cracks an eye, smirking at me. 

“Can you blame me? We’ve been over this three times.”

“I like to be prepared. Last time we didn’t even cover the basics and we wrecked a hotel room.”

Hisoka stretches his legs out, back arching like a cat. 

“Mmm, I rather think it over-preparing. We read each other’s wants with no difficulty.”

His hand hooks around my thigh and he gives me an impish grin. I shake my head wryly.

“Don’t be impatient,” I scold, ruffling his hair for good measure. He leans into it contentedly. 

“Alright then,” he sighs, angling his head where my nails scratch the right spots. “What else is left to cover?”

“Actually I was just thinking, maybe we should have a couple of backpacks stashed around, like mini aftercare kits, for if we end up wandering too far from the cabin. Neither of us have any healing-centric abilities, so...hm.”

Hisoka lets me ramble on about our plans, my fingers still dancing in his hair and low purrs rumbling through my chest.

\----

Another sound, this time the soft crunch of leaves. A light sound, something small. Plus it did rain through the night so the noise must have come from under a bush or something since that’s the only foliage left dry. I’d guess a fox, or maybe a rabbit. I head towards it, hoping each little startled sound from an animal might lead me to my quarry. I didn’t bother to bring a map, nor track which way I’ve been going. Even if it takes a while there’s no way I’ll get lost in here. He’ll find me or I’ll find him, eventually. 

The woods are a different place early in the morning. Fog drifts between trees, smoky sunlight looming through the canopy of frosted leaves. The sun isn’t at its peak so there are shaded hideaways and little nooks of it that are still shrouded in complete darkness. Most of the animals are asleep, although as the birds begin their pealing in branches above I doubt this quiet will last long. 

Muffled scurrying ahead, slightly to the left. The scampering sounds fade upwards, into the arms of an oak. Squirrels. Again, I head in the direction they were retreating from. Here’s hoping I’m not just going around in circles. 

A deer bolting past me tells me I’m on the right track. I speed up. 

Dew soaks through my shoes, chilling my feet to the bone. I almost feel like I can sense a faint glimmer of his bloodlust, perhaps far in the distance. 

I start going over my plan again, trying to think of different ways to distract him from my counter attack. He seems to have a weakness for neck stuff, kissing and biting. But the choking appears to be a favourite too. I’ll probably have a better shot with the kissing and biting considering he’s likely to restrain my hands with bungee gum again. 

A trio of dark plumed birds scatter suddenly from a cluster of trees ahead. Getting closer now. 

He’ll get suspicious if I don’t try to use Funhouse out of the gate so I should probably involve it at least somewhat. Hmm. 

I get about one more second of planning before something solid as a rock strikes me in the centre of my back, sending me flying several feet and then face first into a tree. Fuck. In the seconds I have to think while flying through the air quite gracelessly, I manage to direct my aura quickly enough to protect my body from the impact. 

I scramble to my feet and take off, knowing every second counts now. I can’t help throwing one cheeky glance over my shoulder to make sure it’s definitely Hisoka, which is mistake number one. 

He’s only a couple feet behind me, so my slight decrease in momentum means he can probably reach out and grab me already. More than that, seeing his expression of pure bloodlust sends a little jolt of primal fear through me. I’ve seen him get like this before but...that expression is always a shock. 

Luckily the fear spurs me on, and I managed to wind ahead just out of his reach, a sharp whistle of wind whipping past my ear as his first swipe misses me by a hair. 

I can’t outrun him for long, he’s much faster than me. I’m only ahead of him now because his bloodlust makes him almost rabid, less calculated and precise than usual. 

Something’s ahead, a clearing maybe?

Can’t risk that. A clearing means no trees or foliage to dodge or jump over, no roots or brambles slowing him down. I’d be a goner. Behind me a mad cackle confirms my theory. If I suddenly dart to the left or right, he’d have more of a chance of snagging me because it means slowing down enough to not immediately face plant in the dirt. Even if I feinted and pretended to go one way then the other, Hisoka’s height and arm length advantage would definitely prevail. 

We’re only a few feet away from the clearing, I have to make a decision.

Maybe if I - 

I channel aura to my feet and legs quickly. As we burst through the tree line I bend and push off as hard as I can. 

Only now do I realise it’s not a clearing, it’s a clifftop. The other side is only ten feet or so away, maybe I can make it. 

Several feet in the air I’m terrified to realise that I can’t sense him behind me anymore. Instead my eyes roll up a little, just in time to see a familiar high heeled foot swing down to kick me in the face. 

How did he even get above me so fast?

The impact of his kick dizzies me for a good few seconds, so I only dimly register the flash feelings of falling before my body lands surprisingly softly. In something suspiciously sticky…

“Bungee gum,” he says breathlessly, still caught up in the thrill of the chase.

I try to reach for my head where he kicked me out of instinct, only to be held back by the strands attached to my arm. I focus my gyo and realise it’s not just one or two bits. The bungee gum creates a bed in this crevasse from cliff face to cliff face in a spider web pattern. A mixture of fascination and annoyance washes over me as I realise this was his plan all along. He _ herded  _ me. 

He takes a couple of seconds to reign in his desires, to compose himself, then begins deftly walking towards me, as if balancing on what is essentially a tightrope is no big deal. 

“What a shame, dear, I was hoping you’d last a little longer than this. How disappointing,” he coos, crouching beside me. 

“It’s not over yet, or did you forget I can reverse your bungee gum?” I snap back, prickled by his jabs.

Hisoka swings one knee over me so he can straddle me, eyes wandering lazily over my body as though he can’t decide what to do. 

“Perhaps. Although we are several feet above the ground. Should you take over my bungee gum, would you be able to keep us up while also attacking? A fall from this height would be dangerous for both of us, my love.”

He’s right. I staunchly avoid looking over my shoulder at the murky depths beneath us. I can twist his bungee gum but with how unpredictable my Nen is I have no idea whether we’d be safe. 

“Besides,” he begins, voice lowering. “I’m more than adept at distracting you. You may try to fight if you wish, but this hunt is over.”

By the last word, he’s leaned in close, inches from my face. I do want to punch his smug face. But I also want him to close those last few inches. This is exactly what I was afraid of. All semblance of strategy has left my brain and all I can think about is that tongue playing between his lips as he gets that little bit closer. I won’t give in so easily. 

As lips just brush against mine, I open my mouth a little wider and bite down hard on his lower lip. He yelps and leans back, shocked. A hand goes to his lip, catching the blood that already drips there. His eyes widen and roll back slightly, lashes fluttering. 

He leans down again, this time by my ear. I can feel his blood trickling down my neck. 

“Ask yourself, darling - was that a good idea?” he asks, voice soft and dangerous. 

I don’t have time to guess whether the question was rhetorical or not because his own teeth latch themselves in my neck. I stubbornly decide for a second that I’ll try not to show any reaction, but he bites down harder and harder and a rough scream escapes me as I feel the blood pooling in my hair. A blooming feeling of heat follows the pain, endorphins racing.

Something low and carnal reverberates through me and it takes a second for me to realise he’s growling. One of his hands comes up to cup my face and stop me from turning away as he plants another vicious bite just under my jaw. The pain is exquisite, raw and already pricking tears in my eyes.

His free hand wanders, tip toeing over my chest and balling into a fist in my shirt. He rips it open, one sharp nail trailing down my sternum. Goosebumps raise obediently under the touch. As those fingers close around a nipple and squeeze I force myself to focus on coming up with a plan before I end up getting too lost in this. 

“It’s almost disheartening,” he murmurs, sitting up again. “I did so enjoy your fire last time. I can’t say your current performance is very impressive.”

I ignore his barbs, trying to remember my previous plan, which bits of it can be salvaged.

I whimper performatively, hoping to draw him back in. 

It works, he descends on my mouth hungrily. 

If I can keep this going, maybe I can still use Funhouse. I turn my head, as if to bare the untouched side of my neck to him. He sucks and licks there greedily, not noticing me craning to look down.

It is a little dark down there but I can just make out the bottom. Quite a fall yes, but only around 15 feet. We could manage that. It’s not the life threatening pit he made it out to be. 

I turn my head again, this time so I can nibble on his ear. It’s a soft bite and it does it’s job. Hisoka presses closer, wanting more, wanting harder. I lick gently up to the tip of his ear and leave it at that. He growls against me again, and the shiver it sends through me has me questioning my plan. He leans back again and focuses on the skin left exposed by my torn shirt, pinching where he knows I can hardly stand it. 

It’s hard to keep a plan set in my mind when he looks down at me like this, lips quirked in a sadistic smile, eyes a bright cheery golden. The urge to just submit is strong and constant. 

He shuffles back a little so when he next leans down it’s to wrap his teeth around a nipple. He watches me squirm as he gradually applies more and more pressure. Moans become whimpers and whimpers quickly bleed into desperate gasps and the beginnings of anguished screams. His nails dig into the sensitive skin of my sides, dragging a little to leave scratches down to my hips, where he’s starting to pull off my pants. He rips them apart and off me much the same as my shirt. 

He notes my lack of resistance with what I’m hoping is only a hint of suspicion. 

“Hm? No fight today? How boring,” he prods, then turns his attention to the newly exposed flesh of my legs. 

This time he starts with scratching, driving his nails into the soft skin of my thighs in short, deep lines. There’s the burning pain of the scratch, and the hot pleasure of the glow that follows. It’s hard to fight through that fog back to a state of focus. His breath is hot on my leg as he leans in to bite again, sinking his teeth deep into my thigh, the same place I did to him last time. Now’s my chance. 

I can’t start Funhouse slowly or he’ll notice the build up. My Nen coils tightly like a snake about to strike. 

I wish I could move. The bungee gum keeps me firmly in place, restricting my movements to mere centimetres. 

I let my Nen explode, just as he’s curling his fingers around the waistband of my underwear. 

The stickiness holding me down dulls but there’s still a definite solidness beneath us, something still holding us up despite not being able to feel the bungee gum anymore. No time to question it I decide to use it. I have about 3 seconds before he realises what’s going on. In one motion I mimic him and wrap my thigh around his neck but instead of pinning him there I roll back, throwing him and turning so we land with him on his belly and me on his back, holding his arms behind his back and making sure my legs are secure over his. 

“Good, that’s more like it,” he gasps, a little winded. 

He starts shaking underneath me and I realise it’s cause he’s laughing. I look around at the web. It’s...just rope?

“I knew you’d risk it,” he explains. “I knew you’d try to use Funhouse anyway. If I teased you enough. I wanted to see how you planned on surviving the fall. Did you figure out it was just rope?”

“You used Texture Surprise to make it seem like bungee gum,” I accuse, filling in the rest of his plan.

That explains why he was being such a bitch about me giving in earlier. He was just testing me, playing with me. It also explains why the bungee gum didn’t bend to my will like it should have. Texture Surprise is just a mirage, so Funhouse Mirror simply exposed the truth. 

“I do so love the way you look wrapped up in Bungee Gum however I knew it was too risky to have it used against me. One on one combat however, I think I have a distinct advantage, don’t you? As much as I’m enjoying this position, how long do you think you can maintain it?”

I push my own advantage and wrap my hands around his neck. He chuckles lowly. 

“Mmm, that might work. I do -”

I cut him off by squeezing, tighter than he was probably expecting. 

I lower myself to his ear like he did to me. 

“You talk too much.”

He happily turns his neck to let me get at it. At the last moment, I push my Nen into my teeth, activating them. He senses the change and bucks against my grip in a rare show of disconcertion. Hisoka is not someone easily caught off guard.

I plunge my teeth into his neck and suck hard. Distracted, I loosen my grip a little on his neck. It’s too late for him to do anything though as my offensive style Nen takes effect. Vampire Bite. Draining someone temporarily of all or some of their Nen and the strength it grants them through drinking their blood. 

As seconds drip by, Hisoka’s struggling and resistance dies down. 

I turn over his limp body, surprised to see him still grinning widely. He’s pale, blood drying on his chin from earlier. 

“I’ve never felt so weak,” he whispers ecstatically. 

I kiss his nose, cupping his face to subtly make sure he’s not too cold, too drained. 

“You’ll get your strength back after I make you mine,” I promise. 

I don’t want to take him out of the scene by doing a lengthy explanation of how Vampire Bite works. But I also don’t want him to think his Nen is gone forever. 

As if he doesn’t care either way, Hisoka experimentally tries to lift one arm. His limbs are sluggish to respond, just barely able to put one hand on my face as if to push me away. I overpower him easily, placing his hands above his head, knowing they’re too weak to really try and move from there much. 

Finally. 

“I didn’t think you’d be this excited to be completely powerless. What a nice surprise,” I mock softly, running my hands over the muscles and concaves of his chest and arms. 

Hisoka hums quietly, distracted by my roaming hands. I know what he wants. But I think I’ll take my time giving him it. He reads my expression well enough. 

“You’re going to make me wait, aren’t you?” he accuses, already impatient.

I shrug casually and sit back on my haunches, landing squarely on his bulge, which I hadn’t even noticed til now. He grunts softly, eyes darting between my face and down there, trying to work out what I’m planning. I treat him to some slow friction and he whines lowly. 

“I’m going to make you wait,” I confirm, enjoying his sulky expression. “I also expect you to beg. If not, I can’t see you being allowed to cum.”

His expression flits quickly between a bratty instinct to rebel and the desperate willingness to submit for release. He opens his mouth and I cover it with my hand as I lean in to kiss his neck where I bit him, ever so softly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you about to say something?” I tease, my free hand running through his hair. 

Still covering his mouth, I lean back and reach for my torn shirt. 

“We’ll have to do something about that.”

I move my hand and he immediately clamps his mouth shut. Playing dirty now. 

“Open up,” I order, fully expecting him to ignore me. 

He does, defiantly jutting his chin up and keeping his mouth firmly closed.

I snort softly, staring him down. I give him a few more seconds to change his mind but his expression doesn’t change. Alright then. 

I grind my hand against his crotch, grabbing whatever I can feel and squeezing. 

His mouth falls open in a shocked moan and I quickly stuff the centre of the t-shirt in there, tying the rest round the back of his head. 

His expression soon melts into one of anger at being tricked. I guess he wasn’t expecting me to be quite so hands on so soon. 

“I know a gag might be counter-intuitive when what I want is for you to beg but let me assure you - the next words you say when the gag is removed will be the sweetest pleads you’ve ever made. Understand?”

He turns away sourly. I grab his chin and force him to look at me. 

“Understand?”

He nods reluctantly, torn between his pride demanding that he disobey and his submissive side coming alive at the idea of someone commanding him like this. 

“That’s better, good boy,” I reward him and a little of the smile comes back. 

I rip off his shirt much the same way he did mine and make equally quick work of pulling off his pants. However the fact that he’s going commando takes me by surprise - once his pants are removed his dick stands to attention. 

Hisoka struggles slightly, probably getting used to the sting of cold air on sensitised skin. 

I dip to his thighs and trace over an old bite mark with my tongue, kissing it and then reopening it with my teeth, creating a fresh, deeper wound. He moans above me, pressing up against me weakly. 

I slide a hand flat up his thigh, to where the curve of his pelvis meet his inner thigh. He stiffens and waits to see what I do. Instead of touching him where I know he wants it, I slide my hand further up and play with his nipple, digging my nail into where I know it hurts most. He writhes a little, frustrated and distracted by the light nipple torture. 

So he doesn’t fully register when my mouth makes its way up his thigh until I’m already pressing a soft kiss to the base of his dick, just below his abdomen. It twitches needily and Hisoka tries to press it up against me. With one nail I press it back down against him, enjoying his new, more panicky squirms. Extra sensitive, I guess.

The gag comes in handy now; he tries talking around it as I let my nail dig harder. 

“Something wrong, Hisoka? Aw, if you’d just submitted to me earlier, I wouldn’t have to force you like this.”

He keens around the gag, breath coming in quick high pitched gasps. 

I relent, taking my nail off him. The skin I scratched at is already raised, red and getting puffy. Might leave a nice little scar there. 

“Since you’re being so good now, maybe I can be a little nicer, hm?”

I wrap my hand around his dick and pump it lazily, an excrutiatingly slow pace. He pants quietly, watching me with apprehension. I rub my thumb over his tip experimentally and he shudders under me pleasurably. I lean a little closer and run my tongue over the tip, enjoying his little jolt of surprise. 

I lean back again. His cheeks flush with excitement, drool gathering around the gag. 

“Want me to do it again?”

He nods quickly, although he winces a little, expecting me to deny him. His eyes go wide when I drop again, this time giving it a soft, brief suck before letting him go. 

“This is what I wanted last time,” I remind him, getting back up on my knees over him. “Your dick in my mouth.”

Hisoka grins at me hungrily, his chest heaving with excited breaths. I change tactics. 

I bring my hands up to tease my own nipples, finding them already hard. Hisoka watches intently, squeezing his thighs together desperate for some form of friction. 

“You had me right where you wanted me. On my knees. Ready and more than willing. Submitting.”

One of my hands wanders lower, playing with the waistband of my underwear. Hisoka’s eyes follow my hand fervently. 

“I was so turned on, it nearly hurt. And then when you pressed against me, I could feel your hard dick on my cheek. I wanted it in my mouth.”

My hand dips into my underwear fully and Hisoka whines low in his throat, unable to see properly what I’m doing because he never got the chance to take them off. All he can see is the outline of my hand, moving and rutting against me. 

I return my free hand to his dick, stroking it in earnest now and even pressing it up against my hand in my underwear. 

Hisoka trembles with arousal, restraining himself from moving too much or pushing up against me out of fear of punishment. 

“If you ask nicely enough, I’ll give you your strength back and let you fuck my mouth. That’s what I want, after all. I just want to swallow it.”

Hisoka pulls against the ropes he’s gripping, trying to plea with me around the gag again. He’d probably beg now if I took it off. But I want to be sure. 

I take my hand out and shimmy out of my underwear, tossing them aside. I touch myself again and he drinks in the sight, getting really desperate now. My other hand closes around his dick again and he just barely keeps himself held back. 

“It’s sad we weren’t able to continue really. I wanted you. I wanted you to pull my hair and gag me with your dick until I could barely breathe,” I whisper, with a smirk. 

Hisoka’s legs tremble beneath me. He’s going to get close soon. Can’t let that happen. 

I take my hands away and crawl up him, back to his neck. He tenses, probably agonizing over whether or not I’m going to ungag him. I’m not. 

Instead I go back to what I know irritates him the most. 

Soft, loving kisses, planted slowly across his shoulder, collar bone, to that little spot on the neck. He growls at me through the gag and brings his hands down, starts pulling at the gag. I pin his hands either side of his head with ease, glad to note my Nen’s draining effect is still in place. 

I pull back to look at him. 

He notes my haughty expression and stares back at me reproachfully. 

“That wasn’t very good behaviour was it?”

He pants faster, whimpering a little. 

“If you’re going to disrespect me like that, why should I let you finish, let alone give you your power back and let you fuck my mouth?”

Hisoka has the good sense to turn and bare his neck, the only real show of submission he’s capable of right now. 

“Good boy, much better.”

I return my mouth to his neck, this time treating him to a few shallow bites. Not hard enough for him to really enjoy it, just enough to tease. My hand wanders back down between my legs. The way I’m laid across him causes friction against his dick from my hand. Again, not enough for him to really enjoy it. Just a tease. 

His breathing and the sounds he makes are riling me up, feeding that fire growing in the pit of my belly. He smells good, like the shower gel we used this morning and the cherry scented spray he uses every day. His skin tastes of sweat and sweetness. 

I wanted to punish him longer, to tease him more. But I doubt I can last much longer either without something more. I throw my leg over him so I’m straddling him the other way now, my ass just inches from his face. He nods enthusiastically when I look back at him so I proceed, but not in the way he perhaps expects. I lick a slow stripe down his thigh, then again up the length of his dick. He still under me. 

I play with him a couple more seconds, but can’t resist from soon taking him deeper. His hands claw at the spider webbed rope beneath us as he tries to restrain himself. I swirl my tongue over the tip and suck deeply until he whimpers again, much louder this time. 

I sit up on his chest, looking down at him over my shoulder. 

“Ready to submit now?”

He nods impatiently, breathing hard through his nose as he waits for me to turn around so I’m facing him again. 

I bury my fingers in his hair and pull him forward so I can undo the knot at the back. I let him drop back down but keep my hand in his hair as I gently pull the gag from his mouth. Before he can speak, I claim his mouth and taste the blood there where he’s been biting and trying to speak. He moans into me greedily, but soon pulls back to speak. I let him, wiping a little blood of my chin as I move back too. 

“Please,” he rasps, throat raw from exertion. “Please, please, I need - please have mercy - “

“Shh, that’s it, good boy. That’s all I wanted. Do you want me to let you up now, hmm? You want to come in my throat?”

“Please,” he simply repeats, his eyes falling shut with exhaustion and need. 

I press my teeth against his neck, this time charging them with Nen again. As my teeth clamp down on his skin and blood fills my mouth, he convulses a little under me and I let his power flow back into him. Within seconds it’s done, he’s back to his normal self. And more than ready to prove it. When I lean back he’s grinning at me with a darkness in his eyes I rarely see. 

He rolls me sideways onto my back. 

“I know what you want,” he pants, voice heavy with lust. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t be so ready to give you it. But in this case I’m more than happy to oblige.”

He brings his knees up to straddle over my face. I open my mouth obediently and he wastes no time before pushing in deep with a guttural groan. He pulls away a little and thrusts back in, quickly setting an unsteady, rough rhythm. 

“That’s it,” he whispers, hands clawing in my hair. “Take it. Deeper.”

The pace is relentless, my throat burning with the need to breathe. My own hand wanders lower again and he grins over his shoulder as he notices. 

“Yes, touch yourself. I want to feel you come with me in your throat.”

His claws drag through my hair slowly, pulling me off and pushing me back down on his dick. I work my tongue out to free up more room and he jolts above me pleasurably as he feels my tongue flicking against his balls. It spurs him on and he fucks harder into my mouth. 

My own hand moves faster and my eyes flutter shut as heat blooms throughout my body and an orgasm shakes me. It makes me suck harder reflexively and Hisoka only lasts a couple more seconds before he follows suit, forcing my head down harder as he begs under his breath for me to swallow it all. 

When he’s done, and I’m done, we collapse against each other and lay there, our bodies sticking together. 

“It was a nice surprise,” he finally murmurs after we spend a few seconds in comfortable silence. “Your Nen’s offensive form. Interesting. Although you’ve lost the element of surprise now. It’ll be much harder next time, darling.”

I unstick an arm and hook it over his neck, pulling him close so I can kiss there. 

“What are you gonna do, never let me kiss your neck again?”

He chuckles softly. “I suppose not. Hmm. Shall we start heading to the cabin? Can you move?”

He’s up on his feet quickly enough but my legs shake as I try to balance on the ropes. 

“Here,” he offers, grabbing my arm and swinging me around onto his back, then crouching and leaping, using aura to boost himself and me up safely onto the cliff. 

I guess it really wasn’t that high up after all. He turns to set off but I pull him back so I can take stock of our injuries. 

“How’s your neck?” I ask, turning his head to get a better look. “Some pretty deep bites.”

He shrugs lightly. “Hm. Nothing too bad. What about you? I kicked you in the back pretty hard when I first found you.”

I turn around and he examines the little pattern of bruises coming up in the distinct shape of a foot. 

“I think we’re good,” I decide, still scanning his various marks. “Nothing the stuff at the cabin won’t fix.”

Hisoka hooks his hand in mine and pulls me along with him as he starts to walk. 

“You did well, my pet,” he coos, wrapping an arm around me in a half hug.

I reach up and ruffle his hair. “You did good too. I’m so proud of you - I really thought it was going to be too much for you at one point.”

He snorts softly. “You were driving me mad. Imagine gagging someone who’s already willing to beg. Torture, pure exquisite torture.”

I flush at his compliment, teeth digging into my lip a little at the memory. We fall into a steady routine of aftercare - asking each other questions about what we liked most and what we’d like to try next time. We joke about how we left our clothes behind and just wandered off nakedly toward the cabin and how we’ll have to go back for them in the morning. 

And as the cabin gradually peeks into view through greenery and the haze of the woods, Hisoka’s hand is at home at my waist, his nails tracing softly over the raw scratches he made earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> New installment every second Saturday <3 thanks for reading
> 
> feel free to comment suggestions for what else I should write for Hisoka/Reader and I'll consider writing it


End file.
